


Maison Artemesia

by CelesteMoriarty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Romance, Swearing, Werewolf, a bit of violence, character list will also expand, this is my first time be gentle, vampire, will tag as I go
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteMoriarty/pseuds/CelesteMoriarty
Summary: "Bienvenue dans notre monde, Alessandro."Le monde n'est pas tout à fait comme vous l'maginez. Cachés parmi nous se trouve des êtres magiques, capables de voir l'invisible, de conquérir le destin, et de changer les règles du jeu. Ici, pas de lettre pour vous inviter à entrer dans ce monde : vous plongerez tête la première, et ensuite un vampire se présentera à votre porte avec une proposition.----Maison Artemesia est une histoire originale, avec des personnages originaux. Elle est inspirée de pleins d'oeuvres, notamment d'Harry Potter et de Teen Wolf. Dans cette histoire, vous pourrez suivre les points de vue de différents personnages, découvrant que le monde est plus vaste qu'ils ne croient, et que la magie n'est pas juste dans les livres.





	1. Le chat, qui se réveilla en dernier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'espère que ce petit univers te plaira !
> 
> Je préviens à l'avance : le POV changera par chapitre. Tu suivras pleins de personnages, pour avoir une vue plus globale de toute l'histoire !
> 
> Mais si on revient au début, voilà comment tout commence : avec un croissant, du vin, et des yeux bleus.

Alessandro se demandait s’il était lève-tôt par choix ou par instinct de survie. 

Un regard vers son alarme lui indiqua qu’il n’était même pas encore huit heures. Le soleil d’été traversait déjà ses rideaux, illuminant sa chambre. Il y faisait comme en plein jour : il n’avait pas fermé les volets la veille. 

Il soupira et, après quelques minutes de repos, sortit enfin de son lit. Il y avait déjà du bruit en bas : les adultes devaient déjà être debout, et sûrement en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il allait devoir attendre qu’ils aient fini avant de descendre : il n’avait vraiment pas envie de prendre son repas avec eux, pas ce matin. 

Son estomac s’indigna, affamé, mais il ne céda pas, et préfèra commencer à s’habiller. Honnêtement, c’était bien mieux que de subir une ambiance glaciale et des remarques brûlantes dès le réveil. 

Des coups contre sa porte se firent alors entendre, et il enfila son t-shirt avant d’ouvrir la porte. 

Andréa se trouvait là, déjà complètement habillée et maquillée. Elle avait un petit sourire amusée aux lèvres. “Bonjour Princesse, tu as bien dormi ?”

Vu la douleur dans le fond de son crâne, et les quatre pauvres heures de sommeil qu’il avait réussi à avoir cette nuit, il n’allait peut-être pas dire la vérité. “Comme un bébé ?”

Elle renifla. “Je m’en doutais.”

Il se massa la tempe, avant qu’une odeur sucrée ne vienne lui chatouiller le nez. Maintenant qu’il y prêtait attention, sa grande soeur avait les mains croisées derrière le dos, et c’était suspect. “Qu’est-ce que tu caches ?”

La jeune femme rit avant de lui dévoiler son secret : un sac marron, typique des boulangeries. Il sentait déjà la délicieuse odeur de la viennoiserie piégée dans sa cage en papier. Son estomac grogna en réponse. “Tu es une sainte. Merci.” 

Il s’empressa de mordre dans le croissant offert. Il était froid, mais c’était le meilleur croissant qu’il avait mangé de sa vie, et il le lui fit comprendre vocalement. Alors que sa soeur repartait vers le rez de chaussé, sûrement pour saluer ses parents, il l’arrêta. “Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes ?”

Elle lui fit un clin d’oeil. “Ils ne m’ont pas vu. Je l’ai acheté hier.” 

Elle disparut dans l’escalier, et il referma la porte. Il lui revaudrait ça. 

Il s'assit sur son lit pour manger, et savoura ces quelques instants pour ne penser à rien. Juste la sensation du matelas sous ses cuisses, du croissant sur sa langue, sur sa respiration. Il prit le temps de compter jusqu'à 100, une fois son repas fini, puis partit en dehors de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bains et finir de se préparer. 

Avant de naviguer entre les pièces, il prit soin d'attendre quelques instants, l'oreille tendue vers les escaliers. Une fois qu'il était sur que la voie était libre, il s'enferma de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était pas vraiment par choix : s'il le pouvait, il aurait préféré passer son temps dehors, vu le grand soleil qu'il y avait. Mais non, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la maison sans autorisation -ou plutôt, sans une bonne raison. 

Autant dire qu'il n'était pas sorti beaucoup pendant ses vacances d'été.

Il aurait pu passer du temps avec ses demi sœurs, Andrea et Marie (qui devait d'ailleurs encore dormir, à cette heure), mais... Leurs parents n'aimaient pas trop ça non plus. 

_Tu comprends... Tu pourrais avoir une mauvaise influence sur elles. Personne ne souhaite ça, hein ?_

Alessandro secoua légèrement la tête, chassant ses idées noires, et se leva pour aller s'installer à son bureau. Il sortit un de ses livres préférés, Marina de Zafon, et commença sa lecture. Il l'avait déjà lu milles fois mais ce bouquin avait quelque chose de spécial. Il avait été le premier livre à vraiment lui faire peur. Et les images peintes par l'auteur n'étaient pas si horribles que ça : il avait vu pire à la télé. 

Non, c'était le côté brut, l'innocence tournée au grotesque, la tragédie grecque implacable, qui avait bougé quelque chose dans son âme, la première fois qu'il l'avait lu.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier, pour le découvrir à nouveau. 

Alessandro ne se retourna pas quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il prit un instant pour noter une des citations qu'il appréciait. 

_“On ne trouve pas la vérité, mon garçon. C'est elle qui nous trouve.”_

La porte se referma, et il reprit sa lecture.

Quatre heures plus tard, Marie toquait a sa porte pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de manger, et il referma son livre. Il rouvrit la porte, et serra la petite fille -certes, elle avait 12 ans déjà, et elle n'était plus si petite- dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour comme d'habitude. Elle semblait rayonner, et il savait qu'elle était d'excellente humeur ce matin. Il espérait qu'elle avait fait de beaux rêves.

"Bonjour Ales!" 

Il sourit doucement et la serra à nouveau. "Bonjour Marie."

Ils descendirent ensemble vers la salle à manger, parlant de tout et rien à voix basse. Alessandro aida à mettre la table, pendant qu'Andrea finissait de préparer à manger. Et enfin, une fois que tout était prêt, les adultes firent leur apparition, pour se placer chacun en bout de table, et commencer à manger. Alessandro garda ses yeux vers la table, sur son assiette, ou au pire sur l'assiette de la personne qui lui adressait la parole.

(Même si, pour être honnête, _personne_ ne lui parlait à table.) 

C'était mieux que de _les_ regarder directement. 

Après, il devait avouer qu'Andrea était très bonne cuisinière, et ça aidait à rendre le repas plus léger pour lui. Il écouta vaguement la conversation, plutôt immergé dans ses pensées-quelque chose a propos d'un déjeuner ?-, quand son père le surprit. 

"Alexandre." 

Son cœur se serra. Son ton l'obligea à regarder l'homme dans les yeux. 

"Oui, père ?" 

"Tu viendras avec nous demain." 

Quoi ? 

"Avec vous ?" 

Son père tapa impatiemment ses doigts sur la table. "Au déjeuner avec les Edwards."

Alessandro était confus. D'habitude, il n'était pas vraiment invité aux repas politiques de la famille. 

"Ils ont insisté pour que tu ne sois pas laissé seul." Sa belle mère pinça ses lèvres, visiblement peu satisfaite de cet arrangement. 

Il reposa son regard vers son assiette. Il ne voyait que du mépris dans ses yeux. Sous la table, Andrea posa sa main sur la sienne. Il la serra instinctivement. "D'accord." 

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre chose à dire, hein ? Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas tout gâcher ? Désolé que ton associé soit aussi gentil ? Merci pour le repas ?

Dieu merci, le reste de la journée ne fut pas aussi tendu que la fin du repas, Alessandro ne sait pas comment il aurait survécu sinon. Non, les adultes le laissèrent tranquille, et il put regarder la Belle au Bois dormant avec Marie, caché dans la chambre de la plus jeune.

\---------

Le restaurant était plutôt classe, il devait l'avouer, mais cela ne le rassura pas beaucoup. 

Nappes blanches, une carte de vin presque plus longue que celle des plats, des fleurs partout et de la musique classique en fond. Il se demandait si les couverts étaient en argent, parce que ça aurait été parfait.

Ils prirent deux tables à l'extérieur, pour profiter des belles températures de cette fin d'été. Il n'était pas sur que ce soit un excellent choix, étant donné que la table des "enfants" -Andréa, Marie, la fille et le fils des Edwards et lui- était en plein soleil. Il ne devrait pas trop avoir de coup de soleil mais il craignait pour ses sœurs, qui avaient tendance à vite rougir sous les caresses brûlantes de l'astre.

Surtout un midi.

Mais honnêtement, il passait un bon repas. 

La nourriture était bonne (même si les portions étaient à peine suffisante pour remplir l'estomac, surtout pour quelqu'un en pleine croissance, et qu'il y avait des ingrédients dans les plats qu'il ne _connaissait même pas_ ), et la conversation facile à tenir avec les autres enfants.

Il apprit qu'Andrea et Marie allaient passer la nuit chez les Edwards, en soirée pyjama, mais il refusa poliment quand on lui proposa de venir -ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et il n'était pas confortable à l'idée de dormir chez des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Avant que le repas ne soit tout à fait terminé, Alessandro s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

Il aurait dû se douter que ce repas n'allait pas être si facile. Il se demandait si quelque part, quelqu'un ou quelque chose (le destin, peut-être le karma) avait décidé qu'il allait souffrir toute sa vie. 

C'était bien parti en tout cas.

En sortant des toilettes, il avait bousculé un serveur qui était caché par la porte. 

Serveur qui tenait une bouteille de vin rouge.

Bouteille qui venait de s'exploser au sol, répandant un océan rouge sur le parquet. 

Il était tellement mort qu'il resta là sans bouger deux secondes, sans rien dire. Alessandro n'était pas du genre pleureur, mais il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et son torse était si serré qu'il ne savait même plus s'il arrivait à respirer. 

".. Pardon... Ce n'était pas..." Il se baissa, mais il n'avait rien pour essuyer, et le parquet était _blanc_ et en train d'absorber le vin et... 

Son père était rigide et _très très en colère_. Il le haïssait. Il le savait. Il pressa ses lèvres et reporta son regard sur le sol - 

"Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne regardais pas où j'allais !"

Une voix féminine lui fit lever les yeux. 

Une femme aux cheveux courts chatains parlait au serveur. Elle était bien habillée, en chemisier et jupe cintrés, mais il ne savait pas d'où elle venait. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver. 

"J'aurai du faire plus attention... Je n'avais pas du tout vu ce jeune homme ! Vraiment, je suis confuse, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite d'habitude, je vous le promets !" 

Sa voix était bizarre. Il avait presque... envie de fermer les yeux et de continuer à l'écouter. 

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, avec un sourire désolé, tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. "Tout va bien, mon garçon ?" 

L'inconnue était belle, superbe même, et il n'était même pas de ce bord là. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs devant, et tressés en nattes grossières jusqu'à ses clavicules. Un visage fin, sans âge, avec des yeux plus bleus que bleus. Elle paraissait jeune, mais il était incapable de dire si elle avait 40 ans très bien conservés, ou bien 20. 

Au moment où leurs yeux se croisèrent, où sa main prit la sienne, quelque chose se débloqua dans son torse. 

Ce fut comme un ' _pop_ ', une bulle qui explose, un retour à la surface après avoir passé trop longtemps sous l'eau. 

Quand il la regarda de nouveau, des choses évidentes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Cette personne était _calme, inquiète_ , mais _confiante_ . Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle venait avec un but. Le serveur était _sous le charme_ , même si une petite partie de son esprit restait _inquiète_ et _paniquée_. 

L'inconnue le releva sans problème, et une fois debout Alessandro réalisa qu'elle n'était pas très grande : il serait plus grand qu'elle, sans ses talons aiguilles. "Je n'ai rien, merci... " 

Par contre, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'avait pas poussé, ou même effleuré lors de la collision : il était sûr qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, quand il avait percuté le serveur. 

Il n'allait certainement pas contester. Il la remercierait plus tard pour son geste, s’il en avait l’occasion.

"Non, Madame, ce n'est rien, ne vous en faîtes pas, ce n'était qu'un accident, vous n'avez pas à payer," bredouilla le serveur. 

La femme sourit, gentiment. "Vous êtes sûr ? Ca ne me dérange pas." 

Le serveur secoua vivement la tête, les joues rougies avant de s'enfuir vers les cuisines, pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. Elle se tourna vers lui, et il tâcha de calmer ses nerfs, mais il sentait encore la panique dans le fond de son esprit. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. "Merci.. Merci beaucoup. Vous n'aviez pas à… "

Elle chassa ses tracas d'un geste de la main, sans perdre son sourire. "Ce n'est rien." 

Alessandro reprit son chemin vers sa table, après un moment d'hésitation, et leva les yeux vers son père. 

_Honte, colère, regret, haine._

_Si seulement il n'avait pas eu ce gosse._

Son coeur se serra, et il sentit les larmes remonter. 

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, merde ?! 

C’étaient quoi toutes ces pensées ?!

"Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta table." L'inconnue posa la main sur son omoplate, et l'encouragea à avancer. Elle ne souriait plus, elle semblait plus _réservée_ et _inquiète_ . C'était comme ça qu'il le ressentait en tout cas. Et un poil de _colère_ , mais elle n'était pas dirigée vers lui. 

Il voulait lui dire que cela ne servait à rien -ils n'allaient pas la croire, ils avaient tous vu la scène, elle allait juste s'embarrasser devant tout le monde-, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, ils étaient face à son père, sa belle mère et leurs amis, qui auraient sûrement préféré ne pas se retrouver au milieu de ce bordel. 

L'ambiance était _lourde_ , c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

La jeune femme avait repris un sourire poli. "Je tenais à venir m'excuser pour le dérangement occasionné pour votre fils." 

Son père haussa un sourcil. "Pardon ?" 

Il ne la croyait absolument pas. Elle n'en fut pas troublée. 

Et.. ça se reproduisit. Sa voix redevenait bizarre.

"J'ai fait trébucher votre fils, ce qui a causé l'incident. Je suis la seule responsable. ll n'est pas en tord. Il s'est comporté de manière exemplaire." 

Et tous. 

Tous, à la table, il le savait. 

Ils la croyaient tous. 

En quelques secondes, les sentiments que son père dégageait si puissants, si négatifs, changèrent. _Calme, intéressé_ , même si le _regret_ restait présent. Leurs amis étaient même _impressionnés_ et _fiers_ de lui. 

Il ne comprenait pas, et regarda l'inconnue abasourdi. Elle lui répondit avec un simple clin d'oeil, avant de refuser poliment leur invitation à les rejoindre à table. 

Elle se retourna et il repartit s'asseoir, ses jambes l'y portant sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Il sentait Andréa morte d'inquiétude pour lui, mais il la rassura vite. Il ne pensait pas... que cet incident aurait des conséquences. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal. 

Il suivit la femme du regard, qui rejoignit une enfant plus loin, qui attendait sagement près de la porte. Elles partirent ensemble du restaurant, sans rien avoir commandé. 

A leur retour, il n'eut aucune remarque. Aucune punition, aucun emprisonnement dans sa chambre, ou privation de repas. 

Ses soeurs étaient reparties avec les Edwards, et son père le laissa cuisiner ce qu'il voulait dans la cuisine, tant qu'il ne faisait pas une seule tâche. 

Au moment de se coucher, la lumière enfin éteinte, il était encore perdu. Il avait l'impression que toute cette journée avait été un rêve bizarre, comme s'il était Alice et qu'il explorait l'envers du miroir. 

Alessandro ne savait pas s'il voulait retourner de l'autre côté. Il ferma les yeux, et tâcha de s'endormir: il était tard.

  
  


C'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit des pas sur le toit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers ! -sorry not sorry-
> 
> Il est temps de commencer à parler magie, hm ?


	2. Visite nocturne, ou comment donner une crise cardiaque à un gosse de 15 ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, on change de point de vue pour ce chapitre !
> 
> En résumé : Une entrée par effraction, une voix mélodieuse et des portes qui s'ouvrent.

La lumière venait de s’éteindre. 

Perchée dans un arbre, Halloween fixait la maison des Stanlord, pensive. 

Elle prit un instant pour tendre l’oreille, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle entendit le bruit du vent dans les arbres, de quelques animaux qui sortaient sous le couvert de la nuit, de voitures lointaines et isolées. La forêt derrière elle se réveillait, alors que les humains s’endormaient peu à peu. 

Veillant sur eux, la lune pleine éclairait silencieusement le petit hameau. 

La voix de Chizu, au pied de l’arbre, la sortit de ses rêveries. “Est-ce qu’ils dorment ?” 

Elle n’avait pas besoin de faire d’effort pour l’entendre elle, au moins. Même si l’enfant ne faisait que chuchoter, la jeune femme percevait sa voix comme si elle était à ses côtés. 

Ce qu’elle n’était pas, bien heureusement. Elle n’allait pas laisser une enfant monter aussi haut dans un arbre, c’était un coup à se casser quelque chose. 

_Faîtes ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais._

“Tu me surestimes un peu, là ! Je suis trop loin pour entendre leurs coeurs", musa-t-elle à haute voix. "En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu’il soit endormi.”

Les parents s’étaient couchés bien plus tôt. Elle n’aimait pas trop s’avancer, mais ils dormaient probablement. Dans tous les cas, elle allait être obligée de passer les voir, pour faire en sorte qu’ils ne se réveillent pas. Ce serait tout de même dommage, hm ? Elle n’aimait pas trop être interrompue, surtout quand elle avait des choses importantes à discuter.

Elle savait aussi que les filles n’étaient pas là, ce soir. C’était pour ça qu’elles avaient choisi de venir, après tout. 

“On devrait y aller, alors.” 

Halloween se pencha, presque sur le point de tomber de son perchoir, pour regarder Chizu en bas. Des yeux marrons, presque grenats dans la lumière pâle de la lune, rencontrèrent les siens. Chizu n’exprimait rien sur son visage, comme d’habitude. Pas de joie, pas de surprise, juste un vide, bien inhabituel pour une enfant de son âge. Sentant sa réflexion, la petite lui offrit un petit sourire, même s’il ne monta pas jusqu’à ses yeux. 

Halloween lui sourit en retour.

Elle se laissa tomber sans un autre mot, et atterrit souplement au sol, absorbant sans problème visible l’impact de sa chute. Elle frotta son short pour enlever les petits morceaux de bois et autres débris. Ses talons s’enfonçaient un peu dans la terre molle, mais elle avait connu pire.

“Tu es sûr que c’est lui ? Parce que bon, si on doit rentrer par effraction, il faut que ce soit justifié.”

Est-ce que rentrer par effraction chez quelqu’un pouvait être justifié ? Surtout en pleine nuit, pendant que les occupants étaient bercés par les doux bras musclés de Morphée ? 

Halloween aimait penser que oui.

Elle prit l’enfant dans ses bras. Même si Chizu avait déjà 9 ans, elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu’une plume dans ses bras. “Oui. Il a eu son éveil tout à l’heure, dans le restaurant. Tu as bien vu comment il t’a regardé.”

Halloween rit. “Il a fait une sale tête en me voyant, tu veux dire !” 

Chizu leva une épaule. “Je pense que trop de choses se passaient en même temps.”

Elle huma son accord et se mit en route.

Elle fondit son corps et celui de l’enfant dans l’ombre, avançant sans montrer la moindre fatigue malgré sa charge. Tout le monde devait dormir, mais on était jamais assez prudent. Les voisins étaient parfois un peu voyeurs. L’heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée, surtout pour les petits enfants comme Chizu.

Alessandro dormait à l’étage, sa fenêtre donnant directement sur la forêt qui démarrait derrière sa maison. Ses parents étaient au même étage, mais côté rue. Tout était fermé, sauf la fenêtre de la salle de bains, qui se trouvait elle-aussi à l’étage, sous les combles.

Après tout, personne ne montrerait sur le toit pour entrer dans une maison, même pour la cambrioler ! 

Personne sauf Halloween, visiblement. Héhéhé. 

Elle prit appui sur la rambarde de la terrasse, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s’accrocha à la gouttière, et en quelques secondes, elle était debout sur le toit et marchait sur les tuiles. Ses pas étaient presque silencieux, mais pour quelqu’un d’éveillé, juste en dessous d’eux, ils étaient audibles. 

Surtout avec ses talons. 

Oh, Alessandro était définitivement réveillé. Son rythme cardiaque n’était pas lent et profond, comme celui de ses parents. Non, il était alerte, et sûrement confus. Halloween grimaça. Au moins, son entrée allait être remarquée. 

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre au maximum, et laissa Chizu glisser hors de ses bras pour arriver dans la baignoire. La salle de bains n’était pas très grande, aussi elle attendit que la petite avance pour entrer à son tour. 

Elle pointa Chizu, puis le sol. L’enfant hocha la tête, et Halloween partit en direction de la chambre des parents. Il n’y avait pas de lumière sous la porte d’Alessandro, mais elle l’entendait près de la porte, écoutant probablement contre le bois. 

Elle entra dans la chambre principale. Il n’y avait pas de lumière, mais elle voyait comme en plein jour. Le lit conjugal se trouvait directement face à elle, et elle ne s’attarda pas. Bien qu’ils dormaient ensemble, le couple était séparé : Madame tournait le dos à Monsieur. Elle choisit de commencer par elle.

Elle s’approcha sans un bruit, et se pencha jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres effleurent l’oreille de Mme Stanlord. Sa main retint sa tresse, pour éviter qu’elle ne touche la femme. Elle prit un instant pour respirer, et se concentrer. Sa vision se troubla légèrement, alors que ses yeux se refermaient. Elle se sentait flotter. 

Elle cligna des yeux, avant de murmurer. “Tu es dans un sommeil profond. Ton sommeil est agréable. Même si tu entends des bruits, tu ne veux pas te réveiller. Tu sais que tout va bien. Ton mari dort à tes côtés. Ton fils dort dans sa chambre. Tu dormiras jusqu’à ce que ton réveil sonne. Ton sommeil sera paisible. La nuit sera paisible. Il ne se passera rien cette nuit.” 

Elle se redressa et secoua un peu la tête pour sortir de cette mini-transe. Elle n’avait pas de doute en ses capacités : sa victime ne se réveillerait pas. Sa langue se pressa contre ses dents un instant, par précaution. Non, tout était normal. 

Elle répéta l’action avec le mari, avant de quitter la pièce, refermant doucement la porte après elle. 

Elle s’accorda un instant, une fois la porte fermée. De ce qu’elle avait observé, Alessandro n’avait pas été puni pour l’accident du déjeuner, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiète pour le garçon et comment il était traité chez lui. 

C’était pour cela qu’elle avait insisté pour venir plus tôt que prévu ici. 

Elle reprit son chemin. 

Chizu attendait toujours dans la salle de bain, assise sagement contre la baignoire. Halloween l’invita à la suivre, et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Alessandro. 

Le jeune garçon était juste derrière la porte, mais il n’était plus collé pour écouter ce qu’il se passait. Un choix judicieux. Il ne bougeait pas, sa respiration accélérée, comme son pouls. Il ne devait pas être rassuré, c’était sûr. 

Autant commencer tout de suite, et ne pas tourner autour du pot : elle ne voudrait pas qu’il se mette à crier, ou à paniquer. 

“Alessandro ? Tu m’entends ? Je m’appelle Halloween. Je t’ai croisé ce midi. Tu as bousculé un serveur. ”

Déjà, donner le contexte. C’était pas mal, non ? C’est comme ça qu’on démarre dans les lettres, il lui semblait. Qui je suis, où nous nous sommes rencontrés, et enfin, le but de ma lettre. 

Ah, le but de la visite. 

“J’ai des pouvoirs, comme toi. Je viens en parler avec toi. “

Elle garda ses yeux fixés vers la porte, vers lui. Il ne tenait pas en place, mais elle le comprenait. 

Elle tourna la tête vers Chizu, qui attendait patiemment au milieu du couloir. Elle murmura sa question. “Est-ce qu’il sent mes émotions, avec la porte ? Ou est-ce qu’il a besoin d’un lien visuel ?” 

L’enfant haussa les épaules. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas. Et puis, Chizu avait besoin de voir la personne pour que son don fonctionne. La, elle était dans le noir.

Dans les deux sens du terme, ah ! 

Oh non, c’était juste mauvais. Et puis, surtout pas le moment pour faire des blagues. Elles n’étaient pas dans la meilleure des situations, mais il y avait peu d’options pour approcher le jeune homme et l’isoler de ses parents suffisamment pour avoir une vraie discussion. 

Elles avaient attendu une bonne semaine, et il n’était sorti qu’une fois. Toujours accompagné, et jamais seul dans la maison non plus. Cela ne leur avait pas laissé beaucoup d’options. 

D’habitude, elles faisaient ça en plein jour, dans un endroit plus ouvert. 

Elle soupira. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de gagner sa confiance. Elle espérait que l’incident du déjeuner l’aiderait à voir qu’elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.

La voix d’Alessandro se fit enfin entendre. “Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler.” 

Son pouls accélérait. Ah, un petit mensonge, mais elle le comprenait.

Elle progressait. La discussion était ouverte.

“Tu ressens les sentiments des autres. Tu arrives à les voir clairement, comme s’ils criaient “je suis en colère ! Je suis triste ! Je te fais confiance !”.” Elle jeta un coup d’oeil à Chizu pour vérifier ses propos ; l’enfant hocha la tête. “Même si ces sentiments sont dissimulés, tu arrives à les percevoir. Et tu ne te trompes jamais. Cela fait de toi un empathe.”

Techniquement, un empathe de niveau 2. Les émotions des autres ne l’affectaient pas, il les devinait simplement. Les empathes de niveau 1 avaient moins de chance sur ce coup-là, puisqu’ils n’arrivent parfois pas à distinguer leurs émotions de celles des autres. Des éponges à émotions, comme on dit. Elle avait déjà vu Eleonore, au tempérament en général à toute épreuve s’énerver et blesser quelqu’un dans un accès de rage après avoir absorbé la haine de quelqu’un par accident. 

Il avait eu de la chance, le petit. 

“Un empathe ? Quoi ?” 

Il se parlait sûrement à lui-même, mais elle choisit de répondre tout de même. “C’est comme ça qu’on appelle les gens comme toi.”

Un silence. Il avait arrêté de bouger. 

“Vous êtes aussi un empathe ?” 

Halloween se balança, faisant passer son poids de ses talons à la pointe de ses pieds. “Non. Mais je connais des gens qui sont des empathes.”

Du mouvement, derrière la porte. “Vous êtes venue m’enfermer ?”

Honnêtement, elle comprenait son inquiétude, sûrement plus que n’importe qui, mais elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire. “Non, je suis venue discuter.”

Il devait sentir qu’elle disait la vérité. Visiblement, il pouvait le voir même à travers la porte. C’était pas mal du tout ça ! La jeune femme attendit patiemment, écoutant le jeune homme traîner un objet qu’il avait utilisé pour bloquer la porte. Une chaise, vu le boucan que ça faisait. Heureusement qu’elle avait bien endormi les parents. Un regard vers la chambre l’assura de leur état. 

La porte s’ouvrit enfin, et Halloween retourna tout son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Des yeux comme un ciel d’hiver, encore pleins de méfiance -mais aussi de curiosité- rencontrèrent les siens, et elle sourit doucement au bouclé, pour le saluer. 

“C’est bon de te revoir, Alessandro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour ta lecture ! 
> 
> Alessandro reprendra les rennes pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Tu es un sorcier, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alessandro est de retour ! 
> 
> Chapitre 3 : une discussion secrète, Nosferatu, et un livre. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Bon. Effectivement, c’était bel et bien la personne qu’il avait rencontré ce midi. C’était une bonne chose. Non parce que comme il s’était basé uniquement sur la voix, rien n’était jamais trop sûr… 

Surtout que d’ordinaire, il n’aurait jamais retenu la voix d’une inconnue. 

Mais celle-là… Elle coulait sur vous, ricochant sur des petits galets quand elle riait. 

Il ne savait pas comment une voix pouvait ressembler à ça, mais c’était ce qu’il avait de plus proche. C’était bizarre, et il avait envie de se méfier. 

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il put enfin lire ce qu’elle ressentait, comme elle lui avait expliqué.

 _Calme. Curiosité. Retenue. Sincérité. Une pointe d’amusement_. 

Pas une seule trace de nervosité, contrairement à lui. Leur petit combat de regard dura plusieurs instants, alors qu’il tendait l’oreille. Il entendait son père ronfler. Okay, il devait être en vie, sinon il ne pourrait pas faire son imitation habituelle d’une tondeuse en pleine action. 

Il avait envie de dire ‘dommage’, mais il n’était pas si cruel. 

Alessandro détourna les yeux en premier, et s’écarta de la porte. “Entrez.” 

Les talons de la femme claquèrent sur le plancher, alors qu’elle passait enfin le seuil. “Merci beaucoup.” Elle alla s’installer directement sur la chaise qu’il venait de remettre à sa place, et lui fit un clin d’oeil lorsqu’elle croisa ses yeux. 

Hmpf.

Il retint un sursaut quand la petite fille sortit de l’ombre pour aussi passer la porte. Elle était rentrée par où elle ? Elle était dans le couloir depuis le début ? Il fronça les sourcils, la surveillant alors qu’elle s’asseyait sur un coussin au sol. 

_Calme._

Il ferma la porte. Il ne savait pas trop commencer la conversation. Autant vérifier d’abord tout ce qui avait été dit, maintenant qu’il les avait en face. “... J’ai vraiment des pouvoirs ?”

La femme sembla surprise un instant. Elle regarda la porte, avant de retourner ses yeux sur lui. “Oui. “

 _Confusion, un peu d’inquiétude, puis sincérité._ Okay, il pouvait travailler avec ça. “Comment vous l’avez su ?” A sa connaissance, ce n’était pas vraiment visible. A moins qu’elle ne lise les pensées ? Est-ce que c’était possible ?

Il hurla dans sa tête, aussi fort que possible, mais le visage de la femme ne changea pas. Bon, elle ne lisait peut-être pas dans les pensées alors. 

La femme se tourna vers la petite fille, qui jouait avec la couture de sa jupe. “Chizu ici présente peut voir… Hm… Les personnes sous une forme alternative. Ca lui permet notamment de reconnaître ceux qui ne sont pas juste humains.”

Il fronça les sourcils. “Elle me voit comment ?”

La petite fille releva ne releva pas la tête, mais répondit d’elle-même. “Tu as un bandeau sur les yeux. Il y a des mains qui apparaissent et guident ton corps.” 

“... Okay.”

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s’attendre. C’était un peu creepy, comme description. Alessandro frotta son bras d’une manière absente, avant de se laisser tomber assis sur son lit. 

“Et vous, vous êtes quoi ?”

“Un vampire.” 

“Quoi.” 

Il la fixa, mais la jeune femme lui répondit seulement avec un sourire. 

_Amusement._

Elle était sérieuse ? 

Il pouvait accepter les pouvoirs psychiques. Il le sentait, et ce qui s’était passé ce midi… Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer comme ça.

Son père n’aurait **jamais** agi de cette manière. 

C’était de la magie, okay… Mais là c’était autre chose. On parlait d’Edward Cullen dans sa chambre. Nosferatu. Dracula. Des créatures qui vidaient le sang de leur proie, qui étaient froides et surtout _déjà mortes, non ?_

Attendez, quand elle l’avait aidé, au restaurant, elle avait pris sa main, et elle avait la peau chaude, il s’en souvenait. 

Okay, il allait tenter de percer le bluff. 

Il plissa les yeux. “Tu mens.” 

A ces mots, Halloween (c’était quoi comme nom ça ?) éclata de rire, avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

Il ne vit que des dents normales, comme les siennes. Certes, les canines avaient l’air un peu pointues, mais elles n’étaient pas particulièrement grandes... Ah ! Il avait raison.

**Alessandro 1 - Nosferatu 0**

Et puis, sous ses yeux, les deux canines commencèrent à s’allonger, jusqu’à ce qu’elles dépassent largement. Okay, okay… Il doutait un peu moins maintenant que c’était un vampire. 

C’était juste… un peu perturbant. 

La femme referma la bouche. Elle semblait dérangée par la lumière douce de la chambre, et plissait les yeux. D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il l’observait mieux… 

Ses yeux n’étaient plus bleus. Enfin, ce n’était plus le même bleu. Au lieu du bleu éclatant de tout à l’heure, ils se rapprochaient plus d’un bleu fade et foncé, un gris sombre. Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées. 

“Je force un peu pour que tu vois, mais c’est pas super agréable, alors tu m’excuseras…” 

Quelques secondes plus tard, et elle avait repris sa forme précédente, clignant des yeux pour s’adapter sûrement à la lumière. 

“Okay tu… Vous aviez raison. Vous êtes un vampire. Vous buvez le sang des gens ?”

Elle rit de nouveau. “Tu peux continuer à me tutoyer. Mais oui. Je bois le sang des gens, mais seulement de temps en temps. Et toujours en demandant avant.” 

“... Est-ce que tu brûles au soleil ?”

“Tu m’as vue en plein jour, non ?”

“Et les croix ? L’eau bénite ?”

“Aucun effet. Après, si tu me jettes de l’eau à la figure sans raison, je risque de mal le prendre.”

“Tu peux transformer les autres en vampire ?”

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. “Oui. C’est possible.”

“Et le truc d’être invité pour pouvoir rentrer dans une maison ?” Il l’avait laissée entrer dans sa chambre après tout. 

“Ton palier ne te protègera pas, non.”

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire un peu, cette fois-ci. “Je m’en doutais. Ca sonnait bizarre comme règle.” Alessandro marqua un temps d’arrêt, avant de reprendre, un peu plus sérieusement. “Tu as fait.. un truc au vieux à midi, et au serveur. C’était quoi ?”

_Hésitation._

Elle soupira. “De la manipulation mentale.”

Alessandro fronça les sourcils. “Tu.. contrôles les gens par la pensée ?” 

Il n’avait pas vraiment envie qu’on touche à ses pensées, et, s’il s’était relâché avec leur échange, il était maintenant de nouveau alerte. 

Halloween le remarqua, et il sentit une pointe de tristesse, avant qu’elle ne soit étouffée. 

“Je peux les influencer, disons, pour que leurs actions aillent dans mon sens. Je peux leur faire croire des choses qui ne sont pas forcément vraies, comme ce midi, et je peux les encourager à faire certaines actions.”

Elle le regarda. “Je l’utilise surtout vers les humains, pour prévenir certains incidents, comme ce midi. Je ne peux pas forcer quelqu’un à faire quelque chose qu’il n’a pas envie de faire.”

Alessandro évita ses yeux. “Mon père ne m’aurait jamais pardonné.”

“Je lui ai proposé une version de l’histoire qui lui permettait de garder la face, et de ne pas avoir de problèmes avec le restaurant. En plus, il apparaissait comme un père exemplaire envers les autres.” 

Il sentait qu’elle choisissait ses mots avec soin, et qu’elle gardait un ton le plus neutre possible.

Pourtant, il sentait une part de _colère_ , d’ _injustice_ en elle.

Encore une fois, elle n’était pas dirigé vers lui. 

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils restèrent en silence, mais ce n’était pas lourd. Juste… Triste. 

Il s’en voulait un peu d’avoir réagi comme ça. Elle n’avait fait que l’aider.

“Merci.”

Halloween parut surprise, mais elle lui sourit ensuite doucement. “C’est normal. Et puis, tu n’es pas vraiment propice à te faire… influencer, disons. Tu as dû le sentir : ça te brouille l’esprit, mais quand je parlais, tu pouvais sentir que ce n’était pas normal. Tous ceux qui ont des pouvoirs peuvent le sentir, et se détacher de la suggestion. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça.”

Alessandro l’avait senti oui. Il avait eu envie de l’écouter encore mais maintenant qu’il savait l’effet de sa voix, il pensait qu’il pourrait peut-être ne pas être touché, ou se rendre compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. 

Ca le rassurait un peu, il fallait dire.

Cependant, il restait un point qu’il voulait aborder, et cela ne concernant la nature… vampirique de son invité. 

“Tu es vraiment là juste pour discuter ?”

Ce n’était pas très logique. Elle n’avait rien à gagner à lui avouer qu’elle était un vampire, ou qu’il avait vraiment des pouvoirs. Si elle n’était pas venue cette nuit, il aurait passé le reste de sa vie à se dire qu’il était spécial, peut-être, mais il aurait imaginé être seul au monde. Il n’en aurait jamais parlé, et ce n’est pas comme si ses pouvoirs se manifestaient physiquement, contrairement à elle. 

Halloween huma avant de sourire. “Oui et non.” Face au regard ennuyé d’Alessandro, elle rit et reprit, levant les mains pour le calmer. “D’accord, d’accord.”

Elle se redressa un peu, sans perdre son sourire. “Je suis ici pour te proposer une place dans une école.”

Il fronça les sourcils. “Une école ?” Ca sonnait bizarre (d’où ses inquiétudes à l’idée de se faire enfermer. Il aimait bien sa liberté, merci beaucoup), mais il ne sentait pas de mensonges dans sa voix. A vrai dire, les sentiments qu’il percevait lui paraissaient inoffensifs. C’était surtout du calme, et un peu de stress. 

“Une école pour les êtres magiques. Un peu comme Harry Potter, mais sans les baguettes. Là bas, tu pourras continuer tes études, et en apprendre en même temps un peu plus sur la magie, si tu le souhaites. ”

Alessandro eut un petit sourire, aussi amusé que triste. Il observa Halloween fouiller dans son petit sac à dos. "Ca sonne trop beau pour être vrai, ton histoire." 

Elle s'arrêta, haussant un sourcil. "D'après toi, c'est quoi la meilleure option face à quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques : le laisser tout seul, au risque qu'il fasse n'importe quoi et expose toute la communauté magique, en plus de potentiellement blesser des gens, ou l'éduquer pour qu'il comprenne ses pouvoirs et sache les utiliser de manière discrète ?"

Okay, dit comme ça, il pouvait comprendre que l'idée d'une école n'était pas si mauvaise. 

Halloween sorti un petit livre. "Il n'y a qu'une très très faible partie de la population qui a des pouvoirs. Une infime partie. J'ai vu comment les hommes peuvent agir avec leur semblable, juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même couleur de peau, ou la même vision du monde. Je ne veux pas être tuée pour ce que je suis, ou enfermée dans un laboratoire. Je ne veux pas avoir peur pour mes enfants. Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça."

Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il sentait la douleur et la tristesse à travers ses yeux. Il prit le livre. 

_Maison Artemesia._

"C'est le nom de notre école. Ça t'expliquera un peu comment elle fonctionne, ce à quoi tu dois t'attendre si tu souhaites y étudier.”

Alessandro caressa la couverture, mais ne put empêcher la question de quitter ses lèvres. "Et si je ne veux pas y aller ?" 

Halloween haussa les épaules. "Si c'est parce que l'école ne te plaît pas, il y en a d'autre dans le monde, et on peut regarder s'il y en a une qui te convient mieux. Si tu ne veux juste pas y étudier... Et bien tu n'as pas à y aller. " 

Alessandro fronça les sourcils. Elle ne mentait pas. "Comment ça ?" 

Halloween le regarda. "On ne te forcera pas. Ton pouvoir n'est pas très puissant, et le pire que tu puisses faire c'est devenir un ..." Elle boucha les oreilles de Chizu avec ses mains. "... connard..." Elle la lâcha. "... qui manipule les autres en lisant leurs émotions. C'est plus ton problème que le notre." 

"Mais... Je pourrais parler de l'école aux autres." 

Halloween sourit tristement. "Tu penses que quelqu'un te croira ?" 

Il se tut. Son père le ferait enfermer. Et même sans lui... S'il se mettait à parler de vampire, de visite nocturne et d'école magique, personne ne l'écouterait. 

"... Pratique." 

Il comprenait, honnêtement. S'il avait tant à perdre, il prendrait aussi ses précautions. 

Elle reprit, plus doucement. "Je vais te laisser le livre, d'accord ? Lis-le. Je repasserai dans quelques jours. Si tu es intéressé, alors on pourra discuter de nouveau. Je t'emmènerai, avec d'autres futurs élèves, voir un peu à quoi ressemble le monde magique. Si tu ne veux pas, on s'arrêtera là. " 

Elle lui sourit, et il hocha la tête. Il appréciait qu'elle lui laisse du temps, parce que c'était beaucoup d'un coup, et il était épuisé. 

La petite semblait aussi fatiguée, et Halloween se leva, avant de la prendre dans ses bras sans effort. "Je vais y aller pour ce soir. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Alessandro." 

Il se leva, et la suivit jusqu'à la porte. "Halloween ?" 

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. "Oui ?" 

"Même si je voulais venir... Mon père..." 

Elle lui sourit, avec une tendresse maternelle à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. "Réfléchis à ce que toi, tu veux faire de ton futur. Je m'occuperai de ta famille. C'est mon travail." 

Sa gorge se serra. "D'accord. Merci." 

Elle hocha doucement la tête, avant de disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir.

"Bienvenue dans notre monde, Alessandro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça t'a plu ! 
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, nouveaux personnages et découvertes magiques !


End file.
